El Sustituto - MattBomer
by FYeahM
Summary: NO COPYRIGHT ES MIA, SI QUIERES ADAPTAR HAZMELO SABER EN MI CORREO O TWITTER -Silver una chica preparatoriana conoce el amor de su vida en dónde menos lo espera. Siempre se había considerado una chica aburrida y poco deseable, pero su mejor amiga Anne le hace ver lo contrario y le demuestra lo quivocada que está teniendo esa idea de sí lver se verá involucrada en un dilema


Cap 1

Y ahí estaba yo sentada en medio de la clase como una chica anormal, aquella que jamás hace un solo ruido y que jamás hace un movimiento al menos que sea necesario. Realmente odiaba comportarme como una inmadura, además era mi último año en la preparatoria y no creo que la universidad sea lugar para gente que se comporta así o quizá yo era lo bastante rara y diferente como para pensar de esa manera.

Apenas iniciaba el semestre y todos ya sabían que sucedería y que maestros nuevos les iba a asignar a cada uno, en lo personal yo había elegido las materias más difíciles, ya que me prefería mejorar mis notas, sólo había elegido una fácil, dibujo, no era algo que me apasionara mucho pero mi mente siempre se encontraba tan ocupada y esto era lo único que me relajaba de toda la rutina diaria que constaba del colegio, puesto que, mi vida de por sí ya era bastante normal y fácil. Mis padres son dueños de una empresa muy reconocida aquí en Los Ángeles y siempre están ocupados por lo que nunca se encuentran en casa y dejan todo en manos del personal de casa, tampoco tengo hermanos que cuidar por lo que estoy prácticamente sola, y estudiar es algo que me mantenía ocupada.

Considero que a mi edad soy lo bastante aburrida, pero pese a eso tenía a Anne , una chica pelirroja, alta, sencilla, y con bastante sentido del humor, ella es mi única gran amiga, crecimos prácticamente juntas, sus padres son socios y vecinos de los míos desde hace ya varios años, por lo que Anne tenía que quedarse en mi casa, pues ella tampoco tiene hermanos, creo que es la única persona en el mundo capaz de soportar mi forma de ser, por eso la adoro.

-Creo que el Test indica que tendré cinco hijos- dijo Anne mientras juega con su cabello

-Vamos Anne! No puedes creerte esas mentiras o ¿sí? – Sonreí – Lo más seguro es que te termines casando con alguno de los hijos de los socios de tus padres-

-Por supuesto que no Silver – afirmó – Yo me quedaré sola por el resto de mi vida- noté como Anne se aguantaba la risa.

\- Entonces… tal vez deba sentirme culpable por haberte metido ideas en la cabeza y es que el hablar contigo en estos momento es como si hablara con otra yo –

\- Silver no digas tonterías, sólo estoy bromeando, de hecho creo que saldré con Chat al cine o algo así –

\- ¿Chat? … bueno él es un buen chico, me gusta para ti se verían bien juntos-

Anne se acercó hacia mí y me tomó de los brazos –Silver, en serio, nunca por un segundo… no se … no has pensado en salir con alguien? Digo, es que siempre tienes tantos chicos tras de ti y tu siempre con un "no" de respuesta... –

-Pero es gente ingenua Anne, chicos que sólo buscan sexo y ya- Afirmé, aunque en el fondo yo sabí que eso no era verdad, eran chicos atractivos y con buena reputación, pero ninguno despertaba en mi algo especial realmente.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? He salido con más de un chico y jamás me han quedado mal, no mientas Silver, lo que pasa es que crees que se aburrirán de ti o alguna tontería parecida-

Esas palabras eran dolorosas pero ciertas, yo no tenía experiencia con chicos, jamás había estado con uno de ninguna forma posible porque yo era una idiota que pensaba que al querer charlar un momento con algún chico, iba a ser lo bastante aburrida como para que me dejase plantada sin haber llegado a nada.

-¿Lo ves? Te sientes insegura de ti misma-

\- Bueno Anne, ya no pensaré en esas tonterías sólo porque tú me estás atormentando cada vez que digo algo sobre chicos, es sólo que no dejo de pensar que nadie quiere estar con una aburrida como yo-

-BASTA SILVER! – Me interrumpe Anne soltándome de los brazos –No eres aburrida, si fueras aburrida ninguno de esos chicos se fijaría en ti, además si fueras como dices, yo tampoco sería tu mejor amiga... piénsalo… sólo quiero que encuentres a alguien pronto-.

Anne tenía razón, yo estaba exagerando, tal vez me había convertido así por la ausencia de mis padres, pues siempre estaba sola, claro, hasta que llego Anne a mi vida, por eso ella es tan importante para mí, y a veces me deja en claro muchas cosas sin guardárselas, y eso me deja pensando la mayoría de las veces, cómo el estar con alguien… ¿pero con quién? Después de todo no hay algún chico por ahí que llame mi atención.


End file.
